


The Best Bonding Exercise is Murder

by Wildlyaskew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Among Us, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Karasuno, No Plot/Plotless, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildlyaskew/pseuds/Wildlyaskew
Summary: The team plays Among Us together and they get way too into it. Didn’t tag it but warning for minor violence maybe? People die in the game and I wrote some of it from that perspective but no one gets hurt irl.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ukai Keishin & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Kudos: 7





	The Best Bonding Exercise is Murder

He could hear his pulse in his ears. His breathing verged on hyperventilation. His knees were shaking so hard that he almost couldn’t stand. Still, he gathered his strength and took a few more slow steps towards Nishinoya. Just close enough. Noya finished his final task and turned around to see Asahi looming over him. Even through his helmet, Asahi could see the fear in his eyes as the realization set in. It made his heart seize in his chest— his crewmate had trusted him, had supported him through the flurry of accusations, and had followed him into the darkest corner of the electrical room without a doubt in his mind. The feeling made him pause for a moment, but before Noya had a chance to run, Asahi did what he knew he needed to do. He watched as if from outside his body as his jaw opened far too wide and a long spine shot straight into Noya’s head. His guilt was eclipsed by a dark sense of pride as Asahi watched the severed pieces of his friend tumble to the ground. He basked in his victory as everything faded to darkness.

———

The hotel room was suddenly filled with noise, from Tanaka’s victorious cackling to the heart-wrenching wails of the betrayed Nishinoya.

“How could you do this to me, Asahi? After everything we went through together?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you were the only person nearby and we just needed one more—“

The sincerity of Asahi’s apology was undercut by his bashful laughter as Noya shouted passionate curses, barely containing his own giggles despite his rage. Tanaka leaned over to pat Asahi on the back.

“Good one! Man, you’re lucky Noya was so confident in you, otherwise we would’ve been boned.”

“Well, you did most of the work. I only got him and Daichi.”

“Hey, killing Daichi is brave! I would’ve thought you’d be too scared of him.”

Asahi was almost offended, but Tanaka had a point. When Daichi had died, he looked at his phone with a face that made Asahi wonder if he would ever speak to him again.

“Don’t worry, you’re forgiven,” Daichi lied. There was a glint in his eyes that promised vengeance at the next possible opportunity. All in the name of friendly competition, of course.

“Alright, what do we think? One more round?”

———

This hallway had an echo. It seemed to multiply the sound of Yachi’s boots on the metal floor, as if someone else was walking just behind her, but she couldn’t see a soul. She hated being so on-edge. She almost wished Kiyoko was still with her. The two had stuck together for a while, and Yachi had felt much safer— until, of course, she saw her most trusted crewmate standing over Tanaka’s body. Reporting Kiyoko had seemed like the scariest thing she could do at the time, but when the lights cut out and everything went dark, Yachi wondered if going on without her was worse.

She was just outside the electrical room. Alone or not, it was her duty as a member of the ship to fix things like this. She took a few tentative steps inside, and found the room empty. She approached the switchboard and turned the lights back on. When her vision returned, she saw a figure in front of her. _Oh god, please don’t kill me_ , she thought, backing away steadily. She heard the door slide shut behind her. The figure approached, slowly, and—

———

“Okay, what’s going on in here? You guys keep going dead silent. It’s starting to worry me.”

Yachi shrieked. She turned to see Coach Ukai staring at her, nearly as startled as she was.

“We’re playing a game. We can’t talk between meetings,” Hinata explained. The coach looked at Yachi’s phone over her shoulder. 

“Hey, someone just stabbed you.”

Yachi looked down at her phone to see that she had, indeed, been stabbed. Kageyama hissed across the room at Ukai.

“Shh! We were supposed to wait for someone to find her!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll be quiet.”

Coach Ukai seemed interested in the game. He sat down with the rest of them, and Yachi held her phone so he could see. Soon enough, someone reported her body, and the chaos began.

Loud and wild accusations flew from every direction. Kageyama was insistent that Hinata had done it. Hinata, who was already dead, was practically vibrating from the effort of keeping his mouth shut. Sugawara was relentlessly antagonizing Asahi, who seemed near tears as he insisted that he had _scanned, Suga please you were there, you saw it, why are you doing this to me?_

Ukai leaned over to Yachi.

“So, what kind of game is this?”

“It’s called Among Us. We’re all on a spaceship, and we have to do tasks, but two of us are secretly impostors and they have to kill everyone else. The crewmates have to vote out the impostors or finish the tasks before everyone dies.”

“And you have to yell at each other to figure out who the impostors are?”

Yachi laughed.

“Sorry, it gets a little loud sometimes. Since we’re all in the same room, we’re just talking, but usually you would use the chat.”

Yachi opened the chat. There were a few messages from her fellow ghosts:

killyoko: sorry about the door yachi

killyoko: i felt bad but you did snitch on me

thundaaa: lmao cold

littlegiant: you did the right thing yachi we salute you

tanasimp: fr that was brave

She typed out a response.

yachi <3: i forgive u but im here for my crew first

killyoko: we dont deserve you

tanasimp: ^

thundaaa: ^

At the end of the meeting, Asahi was voted out. Suga had accused him as a joke, but Daichi still wanted revenge and Kageyama just wanted to avoid suspicion. Daichi and Suga voted Kageyama out as soon as they could in the next round. They knew it was him. Asahi pouted.

When the game was finished, Coach Ukai spoke up.

“Anyone mind if I join in? Somebody might have to teach me the ropes, but it looks like fun.”

Tanaka was the first to respond. 

“We have room for one more, but only if you let us swear.”

“Fine.”

Tanaka and Noya looked at each other conspiratorially.

“Actually, you can just switch out with me,” Yachi said, handing her cell phone to the coach. “This game stresses me out, I think I should just watch.” Ukai took the phone.

”So, how do I start? Do I have to wait for you guys? Who’s the impostor?”

No one envied Yachi’s task of teaching him how to play.

From outside the circle, Yamaguchi piped up. “If you guys have room for another player, do you mind if I join in?” He and Tsukishima had been watching the others, laughing at their excessive enthusiasm for the game. Tsukishima had no desire to get involved, and Yamaguchi felt bad leaving him on his own, but it did look fun. Kiyoko made some room for him in the circle, and Hinata gave him a welcoming slap on the shoulder as he sat down. He looked back at Tsukishima, who just rolled his eyes and put his headphones on. Yamaguchi knew that he wouldn’t play, but sitting over there alone didn’t seem much better. 

“Tsukki, you should come help me! You don’t have to play, but you’re so smart, I bet you’ll be good at this.”

Tsukishima sighed, but he sat down next to Yamaguchi anyway. 

“If you really can’t do it by yourself.”

Yamaguchi grinned.

Tanaka leaned in to whisper to Daichi.

“Are we really letting him help? They’re gonna kick our asses if they get to play impostor together.”

Part of Daichi wanted to agree, but his competitive instinct was overtaken as he watched Tsukishima sit with the rest of the group, not truly joining in, but not excluding himself, either. He looked over at Suga and Asahi, who were smiling at the first years with a similar fondness. As small as their choices seemed, Daichi was proud. He was proud that Yamaguchi had taken the initiative to do something he wanted, without asking for Tsukishima’s approval. He was proud that Tsukishima had set aside his attitude to help a friend and spend time with his teammates. He turned back to whisper to Tanaka.

“Maybe so,” he smiled, “but if they’re on our team, I get the feeling we’ll be really glad to have them.”

———

The last thought that crossed Daichi’s mind before he was brutally murdered by Yamaguchi was, _well, maybe I should’ve seen this coming._

Yamaguchi hopped into a vent and popped up in another room before Daichi’s body had finished falling to the ground. His second kill this round already. He had been productive— he had to be, since his fellow impostor, Ukai, was already gone (apparently Yachi had forgotten to teach him about the security cameras). Either way, that had been a smooth kill. Yamaguchi almost snickered, but he could practically hear Tsukki’s voice telling him to shut up. This was no time to be drawing attention to himself. Well, if there was one thing Yamaguchi had learned from years of being a freckle-faced crybaby with one friend, it was how to avoid unwanted attention. So he bustled around, pretending to do his tasks, even running in friendly little circles to greet his fellow crewmates. He seemed perfectly innocent. He felt unstoppable. He hopped into another vent, purely for the thrill of it this time. As he pulled the grate back over his head, his eyes met Kiyoko’s. _Fuck._ Yamaguchi cursed his misplaced confidence. He felt panic setting in— it was over, he had lost, there was nothing he could do— when he heard Tsukishima’s voice cutting in, reminding him of where this vent could take him. Of course, Tsukki had a plan. It was a risky idea, but Yamaguchi knew that he had no choice.

Kiyoko ran. She had seen Yamaguchi sneaking around, caught him red-handed. Unfortunately, he had seen her, too. She had a target on her back now, but all she had to do was get to the cafeteria and push the button before he could reach her. That was fine, she thought. She could outrun anyone. Finally, the cafeteria came into view. So close, she could save everyone, end the killing— 

Kiyoko heard a sound that made her heart drop. The metal grate scraped piercingly against the floor as Yamaguchi climbed out of the vent in front of her. From the look in his eyes, she could see that he was ready to kill again. She turned around, trying to run, to escape, but she tripped over her feet. Yamaguchi stood over her, and Kiyoko knew she was caught.

———

“I am 100% sure it’s Hinata this time.”

“Why me? You’ve been saying that since we started and you never have any evidence!”

“You were following me!”

“I was going to fix the reactor with you!”

“More like you were going to KILL me!”

Chaos reigned as the crew tried to figure out who could have killed so many of them in such a short time.

For the first time since the game had started, Yamaguchi spoke up.

“Guys, I don’t want to make any accusations, but... Hinata has a point. It’s weird how much Kageyama is accusing him.”

Hinata jumped onto this idea immediately.

“Yes! Right? Thank you! It’s _suspicious_!”

Noya nodded. “Now that you mention it, yeah, that’s sus. Got something to tell us, Kageyama?”

Kageyama sputtered out a mix of impassioned denials and ferocious accusations. He met Tsukishima’s eyes. Tsukishima looked at him with as much disbelief as he could muster. 

“Seriously? Of course you don’t believe me. Of _course_ you don’t. You guys are idiots.”

Kageyama had taken the bait. With every word, he got more fired up, and looked even more suspicious.

The time for discussion ran out, and Tanaka cast the first vote. “You kill Kiyoko, you get what you deserve.” Noya followed his example soon after.

One by one, the group unanimously sealed Kageyama’s fate.

Yamaguchi looked at him with pitying eyes. “Sorry, Kageyama,” he said, “you’re just not a very good liar.”

“You guys are fucking dumb.”

“Hey.”

“Sorry, coach.”

Kageyama’s avatar floated off into space. Everyone’s eyes widened as the words appeared on the screen:

king was not an impostor.

1 impostor remains.

Yamaguchi hoped that the others were too shocked to notice him and Tsukki smirking at each other.

———

They played far later into the night than they should have. When Takeda came in to remind everyone that they had a game tomorrow, he looked at Ukai like he was crazy. The team seemed to be at each other’s throats— they were yelling, accusing each other of murder, even Tsukishima seemed somewhat worked up about it. 

“Ukai, is this really the time to get everyone angry at each other?”

The coach laughed. “Trust me, Takeda, they’re having fun. You wanna join in?”

**Author's Note:**

> thundaaa has left the game  
> tanasimp has left the game  
> big dick has joined the game  
> bigger dick has joined the game  
> littlegiant: HAHAHAHAHA  
> susahi: wait which one is which  
> captain has left the game  
> biggest dick has joined the game  
> suga honey: don’t encourage them daichi  
> biggest dick: gotta assert dominance  
> coach: you’re all running extra laps tomorrow
> 
> I don’t really write much, but this idea just stuck in my head! I hope you had as much fun with it as I did. I liked writing Yamaguchi as a guy who knows how to fuck with people. He’s been around Tsukki long enough to have learned a few things.  
> I would really like to write more of this idea with some other teams or characters, let me know if you’d like to see that! I think Kenma would be fun to see, he probably streams Among Us so I bet he’d be good at it. I think the captains playing together could be fun as well.


End file.
